Collection of Kuro RP
by That Sexy Butler Chick
Summary: This is just what it says. XD various RP's having been done with various people. This rating might change depending on future in the rp such as blood or violence. Ciel is regular, however the role of Sebastian is played by a lovely OC who is female. w enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Just as the title says~ These are various RP msgs made into full stories, you yourself however, can also rp with me on my fb just go to my profile i just updated it. ^^**

**This is just an intro but i will post one right after this, thank you my lovely readers.**


	2. IceMaster Miyu rp part 1

****This is a continuous story, still being written to this day. ^^ lol its not a perfect story, its just what we decided to rp. XD **

**The 'Icemaster' is a GIRL not a guy and is basically another version of Sebastian. (well there's more to it but were not gonna do details lol) this is not a sex or love based rp there is no yaoi/smut/lemons. **

**Ciel: . ?id=100002977098823&ref=tn_tnmn**

**Icemaster Miyu: AnimeFreakaSuarus**

**True the two have a close relationship, but its simply platonic no more. **

**Enjoy. ^w^ here's part one a little over 900 msgs.****

SIDE NOTE: This started on my fb status of getting ill for no reason.. XD so it might start a bit random.

* * *

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
Hm.. well i have two servants then? I would..still rather my own butler. However i think you could come in use, please stay close by.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
-she straightens up, giving a small, calm smile- Yes, Young Master.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
Thank you. Now..go prepare soup I'm starving.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
-she bows- Yes, Young Master. Anything in particular?

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
Anything easy and light on my stomach. *crosses his legs*

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Yes, Young Master. -she leaves to make chicken soup, whispering- Yummy, chicken~

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
Hurry.. *yawns as his stomach groans for food*

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
-she sweeps in and places a hot bowl on a table near the young Earl with a cup of tea-

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
*nods as he eyes it* simple..can i really not have anything else?

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
-she looks shocked- Do forgive me, Young Master, I am terribly sorry for forgetting your sweets. -she bows in shame-

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
*sighs* it's fine..i simply do not enjoy having my stomach empty. *starts to eat*

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
-she leaves quietly to retrieve a strawberry short cake with whip cream in a small bowl. On top of the cake is vanilla and chocolate ice cream. She stands to his left, quietly-

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive It tastes lovely.  
*he smirks and finishes* don't be in such a rush it's fine...

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
What kind of butler would I be if I could not perform such a simple task?

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
Hm..can you stop me from being ill then? *he joked and looked at the cake*

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She was completely serious, "Maybe."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He stared at her as he took a bite. "Please elaborate..."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Well, some demons have healing powers. I'm one that does. I don't usually heal people so it might not work. But there is a chance my healing abilities could work."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"Healing humans? I've never even heard of such a thing not to doubt you..but how? And..what have you done before?" Finishes eating and he watches her.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Healing a human is as easy as breathing for a regular healer. I, on the other hand..." she trails off. "Let's just say the past is better off to stay buried."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"..I won't ask then.. but why would you bother learning how to heal a human? What's the point? If your goal is to gain my soul.. then why?" He questioned tilting his head curiously.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She can't help but to laugh softly, "Sire, healing a human is just like healing a demon. And, although I am a Michaelis, does not necessarily mean that I want your soul as well. I will leave that to Sebastian he is the one who holds the contract with you. I myself have never made a contract with someone."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"well that still doesn't answer my question. Even if you don't want my soul... you don't really have anything to gain from healing me. Do you? Sebastian didn't request it of you, and I cannot really order you to do it.." He took a breath and blinked. "Even if you do not have any need you would heal me then.. is that what your saying?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"I would. For two reasons. One: just because I feel like it, and two: because of a promise I made long ago as a younger demon." She smiles softly. "I never gain anything by healing or helping. I do it because I promised to help no matter what."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"I suppose that's a good enough reason, though helping those who do not deserve it...could always get you hurt." He smiled at her and closed his eyes. "What do i need to do?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"I only help those who deserve it. You need only to relax. Where is the pain?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"In my chest.. and in my stomach, near my liver actually. I'm not really sure why.." He opened his eyes slowly and watched her nervously.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She smiled politely, "You need not be nervous, it will not hurt." She placed a hand on his chest as it began to glow an ice blue color. Her hand was cold, numbing actually. "If I am correct, and I believe I am, the pain will be numb."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He gasped slightly as he watched her. "..it..it feels okay..its just..really cold.." he took a deep breath and finally relaxed. "okay..its numb.. i think.. what did you do?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Just a little ice magic. Numbs pain and refreshes the blood. I take in all the "bad blood" so-to-speak." She stands, her eyes slightly more pale blue.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"ice... so are you freezing my body" he joked as he held a hand to his chest. "if you are it worked.." He laughed a bit and leaned back in his chair. "thank you then."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"No. The freezing feeling is a mere illusion to numb the pain. And no need to thank me, Young Master."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He stretched and yawned stretching in his chair. "well do you know what the pain was then? Can you tell that or no?" He questioned her.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"My apologies, but I am unsure. You might have just been ill like a normal human."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"Ill? Heh...sad.. really, such a useless thing to have to deal with, and how annoying." He shrugged and stood looking at the door. "Clean up mess from dinner then bring me.. a book. Anyone I don't care."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Yes Sire." She gathered the dishes a stacked them neatly in the kitchen for one of the maids to do. She came back with a hard back, original copy of "David Copperfield" by Charles Dickens.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He smiled and took it starting to read. "Its late.. and I do have a question for you in general." He looked up at her after sitting down on his bed to read.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Yes Sire? What question do you have on your mind?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"Do you need sleep? I know Sebastian doesn't, but i have not met many demons." He questioned as he flipped a page.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"I do not really need it, no. I could sleep, but I don't need to. Even if I wanted to, I could not. For I am an insomniac."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He laughed a bit. "even if i cannot sleep I still need it, so you must have so much spare time..even if its a pain for you i would love it." He closed the book and curled up on the bed. "I am rather sleepy now."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"The spare time I have is very helpful, so I do enjoy the peaceful solitude." She bows, "Goodnight, Young Master." She turns and leaves the room.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He sits up for a moment. "Don't leave yet.." He got under the covers and handed her the book. "I would like you to read me a page.. or until Ifall asleep. Don't question it.. and not to be offensive to you.. but i wouldn't think a demon would like peace that much.. most people don't seem to search for it."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"As you wish Sire. To understand my need for peace, we would have to unbarry the past." She sat beside the bed and began on page one, "Whether I shall turn out to be the hero of my life, or whether that station be held by anyone else, these pages must show."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"hm.." He smiled a bit and closed his eyes listening to her words. He yawned again and covered his head with a pillow falling asleep.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She smiled softly, sencing that he was asleep. She placed the book neatly on the table and left quietly.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He groaned in the early hours of the morning waking up a bit earlier then normal.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She knocked twice, "Young Master, do you wish to bathe or eat breakfast first this morning?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He grumbled and sat up and looked at the door before stretching his hair messy. "Bathe..i idn't get to last night.. and we have much to getdone today." The boy stretched his back.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"As you wish." She went to his personal bathroom and made a hot bath. She returned quickly, "Your bath is ready, Young Master."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He nodded and groaned tired still, he got up and slowly padded into the room. "make me some tea when i'm done."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"As you wish." She vanished to the kitchen.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The boy finished his bath and came back into the room, he sat back down onto his bed and waited. "I also want a kiwi scone for breakfast.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Yes Sire." She brought in a tray with a cup of tea, the kiwi he wanted, blueberry pancakes, Bacon, eggs, and hash browns. She placed the tray on the table after removing the book.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The Earl smiled a bit and began to eat. "I have brought yet another question for you..now that you happen to bring me food in the morning."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She smiles, "Ask away. It is my duty to help you in any means necessary."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"Well.. I would like to know, if sleep is not something you need..nor I assume eating? If you do not need to eat wouldn't you still enjoy it?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Some demons eat human foods and enjoy them, yes. It is usually half demons who do. Not full demons like me. I feed on blood, but I have not done that in a very long time."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He nodded and started to become more curious. "So you would get no joy in the taste of food? hm.. what about when you drink blood? thta tkill the human? Or just hurt them?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"It is not that I would not enjoy the taste of food, I just see no point in eating something when I do not need to. Some demons kill the human they feed from, but I do not. It only hurts for a second when a demon bites a human, but the pain goes away soon."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The boy nodded and thought about it as he finished eating. "right.. well.. I still don't see the point in not eating, by your logic you are correct. But the taste of a fresh hot scone is worth it, you are a lovely cook." He smiled a bit. "Would you ever bite your master given the chance?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Thank you, Young Master. I would not so much as place a finger on my master if he did not wish it." Her voice was sincere.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"And what if he did wish it? Do you..would you enjoy my blood more then another? Or does the relation to the.. assistant to your feeding make a difference in taste?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She couldn't help but to smile, "I know your blood would be the most sweetest I have ever tasted. The taste of blood depends on the person a demon is drinking from. If I were to drink from another demon, there is a high chance of that demon's blood tasting extremely bitter."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"Yes..but would it be sweet becuase i'm me? Or because..of any other reasons? And that being said.. you've never drank another demon's

blood? Is it a bad thing to do?"  
IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"It would taste sweet because of yourself yes. To drink another demon's blood is not bad. I just do not care for bitter flavors."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"I suppose... well then, I don't really mind pain. If you do not mind it I suppose you could try mine. Does it do anything to you? Like give you energy?"He smirked awaintg her response.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Yes. It also helps us heal more quickly than we usually do when injured. However, I would prefer not to try your blood Sir, out of respect for my master..." She bowed her head with a dark smile across her lips and a matching glime in her eyes, "I might not be able to stop myself..."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"Hm..so your saying, you would not be able to perform up to your own standards?" He laughed a bit standing up. "If I ordered it, but told you not to go as far as to hurt me..you would not be able to fill it?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Maybe, but I doubt it."  
"In certain cases, for demons, drinking another's blood is a more" she cleared her throat, "sexual thing."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"well then..as a thank you for your wrk, i order you to drink my blood. Go ahead and pierce my skin like I stated before I do not mind the pain." He watched her and sat back down. "I also highly doubt this is something sexual blood is blood...i don't see why a demon would hurt another while in a sexual act."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"It is not a want, it is something we can not control. Like touching a Neko's ears. They melt into the palm of the one touching them." She bit her bottom lip and looked away from the you.g Earl.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The boy laughed a bit. "cats..honestly.. such a simple creature to bring down a demon. Any demon really. Rather funny.. now go ahead and start." He leaned his head back and waited not knowing what to expect.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She closed her eyes, "Please, Sire, do not ask me to do this... I might end up wanting to do unspeakable things to you..."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He huffed in annoyance. "I am not a demon, i expect nothing of this simply to expierence what it is like for your kind to do that sort of feeding. What are you really affraid of? Drinking too much?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She shook her head, "For some demons, when they get a taste of blood like yours, they want more. They want to "bed" with them. And if they are rejected, they will rape the one they fed from."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"I am a child. More then that your master..i order nothing more then the drinking to happen. I would think you can control yourself, miss.." he said slyly.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"A demon who is actually turned on by the blood they drink will not care about the age difference. They will take what they want by force. I was never one to be able to control myself, hence my giving up blood."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"You would actually go...as far as possibly assaulting me then?" He asked a bit shocked. "Even...if i were to give you the order not too?.."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"I would not be wanting to do so, but my wild demon nature would force me to." She looks at him, "That is why I would prefer not to drink your blood."  
"It would turn me on."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He stared shocked. "I would assume one worthy of holding the Phantomhive name...would be able to control ones-self when it comes to such an act." He stood and glared.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She put a hand to her chest a slightly bowed, "I agree. I would prefer to be near you to get use to the smell of your blood before ever drinking even a drop."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"That's disgusting...even i can suppress that type of...act." the boy rolled his eyes. "Get out of the room. Now."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She goes to the door, "Do not be crossed with me, Sire, for I have more self control than most." She leaves his room.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He laughed a bit and laid back on his bed. "I was not upset of your amount of control. I am afraid of your lack of it..."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She goes to the dining room and began to read the book from last night. She had forgot it was in her pocket until now. She begins to laugh softly at herself.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He fell asleep from the disagreement and had slept for several hours.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She managed to keep the manor spotless, regardless of Finny and Mey-rin who kept breaking things on accidents.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He awoke finally and took a breath annoyed. "Come in here...now." he barked the order annoyed at having slept through part of the day.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She appeared out of no where, with an expressionless face, "Yes, Young Master?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"..why the hell did you let me sleep in? Angry at you or not i had a schedule for today. I had.. many things to do, they are now delayed or must be rescheduled." He glared at her.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"What is it that you need done, Young Master? I will get it done. I may not be as good as Sebastain, but I can get it done just as fast."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"Answer the damn question. I told you last night and this morning that i needed to keep my schedule. Answer it.." he sat in his chair crossing his arms.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"A man who is tired will get little accomplished. You needed rest."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"So...that's your excuse for screwing up my day? I don't think that's very fair..especially considering that you still disobeyed an order. Caffeine could have kept me awake."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"An order of which would have left a very nasty, noticeable mark for anyone who sees you."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The boy glared. "What do you mean? A noticeable mark from what?! It's your own fault for not being able to control your own urges. Go ahead and try it.."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"In the short hours I was here, I have been able to keep pure thoughts about you when smelling your skin." She puts a hand on his cheek, "I do not wish to puncture your skin with MY dirty teeth."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The boy glared and huffed looking up at her. "Go ahead.. do it then what have i got left to lose? I order it." He closed his eyes and stayed relaxed.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She knelt down on one knee and pulled him into an embrace. She moved part of his shirt collar away, and bite his neck, sending a sharp pain through him until he became numb, and then finally a slight high feeling.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He gasped and stared at her as his mouth hung open in shock. He didn't expect her to have actually done it or been so fast. "...t..that..hurts!" He gasped in pain until it calmed down and was struggling against her.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She placed one hand on the back of his head and wrapped her free arm around his waist, pulling him closer to her chest.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He struggled more and began to kick at her still struggling. "Stop... stop this now just..drink it and stop!"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She took a single drink and released him. But then licked the puncture marks, "If I had done this last night, I would have forgotten to lick the wound so it could heal." She stood up and cleaned the blood from her lips.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He glared at her panting as he kept it covered. "..." he backed away into a corner and slouched to the ground. "You...why...did you do that? Why did you... pull me like that!?" He snapped angry.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Instinct." She replied, all emotion gone from her voice.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He scowled at her. "Your disgusting..." the earl got up and noticed the mark. "Get me something with a high collar before anyone...gets suspicious..."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"It will vanishes in the matter is seconds." She exits his room as the mark begins to disappear, like she said it would.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He fallows her still angry. "I never said you could leave. You... you..." he sighed.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Her back still faced him, "Yes, Sire?"  
CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"You do not speak with your back to me. And...as weird..as that was i found it highly fascinating. " he said the last words slowly.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She turned to face him with here casted to the floor, "Yes, Young Master."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"..don't look at the ground it doesn't suit you.." he smiled a bit. "That was honestly the most interesting thing..I've done in a while."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She looks up, her eyes shining, "I am glad I could provide SOME sort of entertainment."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He laughed a bit and went outside the front door to look at the garden. "You have permission to try it another time again."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
A light blush appeared on her face, "I shall keep that in mind, Young Master."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He smirked. "Don't flatter yourself miss, i simply found it interesting." He went back and went to work in his office. "I cannot move one meeting.."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She stood there, blinking, "I meant nothing perverted by it."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"..oh..excuse the mix up." He shrugged. "I assumed you did miss."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"It is understandable. I do have a gutter mind."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He laughed. "A gutter mind? I suppose you must, however I have not met many that don't.. now go set up the dining room, i have a meeting i still must attend to as I said before."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She placed a hand on her chest and bowed, "I took the liberty to set up everything as you slept, Young Master."  
He smiled an went into the room. "good thank you, i suppose you know who our guest is then?" he asked as he looked at the table setting.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Well, no. Sebastian merely gave me the order to get things set and then out of the way."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"Wonerful..ah here he is now, please go get him I must speak with Finny for a moment. I will be back" He got up and walked too another part of the manor as their guest was arriving.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She bowed, "Yes, Young Master." She went to the front door to greet the guest, silently deducing what his character type was.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The man walked in smiling and almost acting a bit drunk/high. iel came back and looked at the man and his servant. "..Did you set up the game since dinner is not done yet?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Miyu gave a failed innocent smile, "Yes, Young Master. It is set up in your study."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"Good.." He went into his study and began to speak with the man, he had a thick accent and spoke without much poise. Ciel looked bored even as he played the game he had grown to love.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Miyu went to the kitchen to get the most expensive Italian tea with a snack as that night's supper cooked.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The boy smiled as he was winning. "Your in ragging flames your flesh is burnt." The two continued to play for some times until the man seemed to be getting anxious.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She came and placed two cup beside the board game and then a plate of small sandwiches. She gave the two a small mysterious smile.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The earl began to pick up on it and smirked. "I roll six then ah? This game..is getting a bit boring. its clear you'll win Earl, so why don't we.." "Children do not like to miss out on games...we can be very demanding, no? What do you think Miyu?" He asked smirking.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Her grin widen, "An adult must be patient with a child and play their games, least they become very unpleasant."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive

Ciel smirked as he began to snack. The man sighed. "we.. well.. excuse me then I must use a bathroom." He said as he went out into the hall way, Ciel looked at Miyu with a smirk. "I think a better game will begin soon..correct?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Yes, Young Master. He had the sent of bad blood the moment I saw him. Shall I begin the new game now?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"Yes i believe so.. remember now, he is bewitched by the eyes of the dead." The ear chuckled.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Yes." Her eyes began to glow red as she left the room and made her way down the hall.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The man was in the room talking on the phone before coming out grumbeling, he began to attempt to find his way into the game room again. "too many rooms..too big a mansion honestly."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
He heard footsteps behind him, but when he looked, nothing was there. When he saw a painting of the young Earl's parents, the eyes of Ciel's rather seemed to move as the man did.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"You lose a leg in the forest." The man suddenly screamed as he fell his leg twisted around. "oh god..oh god ! Hel p me please!"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Miyu walked behind him, "You lose a leg and now you move at half the pace than before."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive

The Earl chuckled from his room as he heard more screams. "how disgusting..like a dog." he moved a chess piece over. The man screamed louder and held his leg. "Oh my god stop stop! ahh what the hell is this?!"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"The game you refused to finish." She walked casually behind him as he began to crawl to another room.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He screamed more and clawed at the floor desperatly trying to escape from her. He turned up too see just a floating skull. "Stop stop! Please!"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
He heard her chuckle, "One should not be greedy, or one might end up with an unhappy ending."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"Let me go are you insaine?! Stop this!" He crawled into what he assumed was a dark room and closed the large heavy door on himsef. Ciel stepped beside her and smiled. "i believe..all the pieces have been played." He waited her to start the fire.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Yes, they have. And now a greedy man must be punished." She lite the flame, giving an evil grin as the man screamed.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
Ciel laughed also and smiled. "well done..make sure you have someone clean that out. And bring me something real for a snack, that tea tasted like dirt.." He went back upstairs and pushed the last piece over.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Yes, young master." She told Bart to call a cleaner for the stove and made a fruit cake for the Earl with tea. She went to his study and placed the the food and drink on the desk.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"Why on earth do the italians have such bad taste in tea?" He grumbled as he began to eat and drink. "Honestly..drinking just to get drunk and horrible tea. What's the point?" He said as he picked up the card that said "happy ending"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"I am uncertain. I see no point to indulge in such pity activities." She glanced at the card as the man ran the best he could, his Burns slowing him down. "He should not have a happy ending."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The earl glanced out the window smirking. "Its not his happy ending its mine.. i win." He laughed and looked at her. "Go ahead and kill him if you want, I doubt anyone would report it."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She smiles, "There would be to much blood. The grass has no reason to be punished with such foul blood."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He smirked. "yes.. i suppose our right." He set down his half empty plate and cup. "do you still wish to try my blood again?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Your blood is more sweet than any strawberry I have ever eaten. I could off your blood alone, "Young Master."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive

"heh.. the way you talk about it is so fastanating to me, humans..we are happy about small things like sweets and some new music. But you.. are so excited by blood." he hummed for a moment before turning to her. "You did very well, you are welcome to it."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"I think I would enjoy the pain of waiting a bit longer."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"why is that?" He questioned as he went back to his bedroom exhausted.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Because you are tired, and I wish to prove that I can control myself, even when near the one who has the blood I would kill, and die for."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"Then it would put me to sleep easier." He smirked and yawned. "I'm tired a lot lately."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"As you wish, Young Master." She smiled softly and knelt down to him.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He tilted his head. "Do you..are you going to do it then?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"What my Master wishes for, it will be done."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"i...don't think i want to.." He said looking away. "I'm still..a bit weird about it from earlier, tomorrow perhaps.."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She rose from the ground, "Yes, Young Master."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He took a breath. "its not something easy to get used to yet." He said as he laid back in his bed. "wake me up an hour early."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Yes, Young Master. You would be surprised how easily it is to get use to. You are one of the rare few who do not die from the pain. Relatively speaking, no human I have drunk from ever responded so well."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"Hm.. I'm not sure why that is." he shrugged and laughed a bit. "I am not an ordinary human." He closed his eyes. "i need rest.."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Yes I know." She went out of his room swiftly, but quietly.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He fell asleep quickly and slept havily through the night.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
The next day she woke him up at the ordered time, "Young Master, it is time to get up." She opens the curtains of the window for the sunlight to enter.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He groaned and sat up stretching. "good morning.."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Good morning." She placed a dark blue outfit on his bed.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He smiled a bit and stretched out again. "well now that i'm awake.. do you wish to drink?" He questioned looking up at her.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"I think it's best if you eat something first, Young Master." She smiles at him.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He shook his head and gave her a look. "I feel very ill this morning, I will not be eating breakfast." He said bluntly.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"As you wish." She knelt down beside him, "Are you ready?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He nodded leaning his head back for her. "go ahead.. I don't mind." His stomach really did feel odd he guessed it was from eating right before he slept.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis

She pulled him gently into an embrace, moved the collar from his neck, and bite down, drinking a small amount. The pain hurt less but the numbing and high feeling was greater.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
he took a breath and closed his eyes enjoying it to some extent. "its..better then yesterday.."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"It's like you said, you are no ordinary human." She licked the wound for it to heal. "It will only continue to hurt less and less."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He smiled a bit at her. "Do you want anymore? I don't feel light headed..and I dont' see you losing control." He said watching her.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She blushed lightly, "Yes, Young Master. I thank you." She kissed his neck and bit him again.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He let out a soft gasp this time not feeling any pain at all.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She hugged him closely, making sure she didn't crush him.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He wrapped a hand around her tugging a bit on her hair. "that..i'm starting to enjoy that.." he said laughing a bit.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She released him, "I am happy to hear that, Young Master."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He blushed a bit and rubbed his neck. "why do you..enjoy it?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis

She placed a hand on his cheek after licking the wound, "If you were a demon, and found the one whom has the blood to give you a perfect high feeling, you would understand."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He blniked confused. "High? Like if you were taking a drug, you feel high from it? You don't seem it.."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"That is because demons do not show it."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"..hm..i wouldn't want that..smoking is not something I see as useful, same with drinking. May I ask something rather personal.?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"It is not that kind of high." She nods, "What is it, Young Master?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
" .. well before i ask the ohter, what kind of high is it?" He questioned curiously.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"It is an odd type of high. Like when a human is in love and they say they have butterflies in their stomach."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"hm.. well that sounds odd..but my other question is this, if two demon's drinking blood commit in sexual acts, and enjoy drinking blood on a seperate level..what is better? For a demon in partcular."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Maybe having sexual relations while drinking blood. But I wouldn't know. It was only when I have tasted your blood did I experienced the true high."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The earl thought about it."for humans.. sex is their type of high, so.. demons can get high from a sexual act and drinking blood of a master?" He sighed and laughed a bit. "I wonder why humans do it.."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"As do I. I will never truly understand humans, or even my fellow demons really." She sighed softly. "Would you like an ice flower, Young Master?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"..excuse me? Um..yes I suppose I wouldn't mind one. " he said looking at her, he smiled a bit. "Thank you yes then I would like one."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She held up her hand, her palm completely flat as water molecules became visable. The water molecules made a lily like ice flower who's tips were as sharp as swords. "It will only break when I die. When I die, my body will become an ice flower that will not break, nor will it melt."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He stared and gasped in surprise. "..when you die..? But why would you die if your a demon? I don't..I don't understand that part... Miyu.." He blinked a few times examaning it closely.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis

She handed him the flower, "All demons die eventually. I will too one day."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He held it carefully still unsure of how fragile it was or not. "..what would you spend your life doing if you were a human?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She looks out the window, "Probably die as a child due to my stubborn nature. Most demons hated me when I was an infant, so I am sure I would have been dead long before your time."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"hated as an infant? I doubt...well i mean I don't think humans hate most infants, how would other demons kill a demon child like that? I dont.. really understand." He said looking out the window as well.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She hugs the Earl, "Demons are usually hateful towards each other. I'm not though. And, I am an ice demon born into a family, and a village, of fire demons."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He blushed some and patted her back not quite hugging back. "that's...quite odd...i mean..at least i think it is..to want to kill an infant..its pretty sick.. i'm sorry for you Miyu." He said the last words quietly.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She releases him and stands, "It is alright. They had every right to want me dead. The village leader was told by a monk, "When the first ice demon appears amongst your people, your doom will be set" and he was right."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He blinked again and stared more. "I don't...understand still..why would demons believe in a Monk? And.. why would they believe in doom? Does that mean.. well your village was.. attacked then?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Because the Monk was never wrong. And well, the village was destroyed. In a frozen wasteland."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"…but your demons... why didn't you just get up and move somewhere else? Or..well frankly, kill you as a child.." he didn't mean to offend her but that explanation seemed logical to him.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"They tried. But my ice power was far more superior to their fire power. I have an ice shield at my disposal."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"...they couldn't leave you?.. well...hm.." he sighed. "I'm sorry all that happened. It seems like a hard time."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"No, it wasn't hard. By the time they found out I was an ice demon, I had killed my family. The villagers wanted to stay where they lived because humans couldn't get there." She smiled. "However, enough about the past. Like I said, it is best to leave the past barried in the sands of time."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"Well i suppose no family isn't the worst thing. And at least as a demon.. you don't have the weaknesses most humans do.." He smirked to her. The boy sighed and picked up his clothes. "..we have much to do today.. as much as i am enjoying finding out all of these things, we should get going."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"We shall pick it up later then, Young Master." She bows.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He put on his clothes for the day and waited for her to straighten them as well as put on his shoes. "Very well. Do you know what is scheduled?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She fixed his clothes and put his shoes on, "Yes, Madam Red wanted to discuss the prostitution murders at tea time."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He stood after straightening his eye patch. "Yes.." he sighed. "Honestly. For humans money just means sex, and that ends in murder..why?" He shrugged and huffed in annoyance. "Plus her...tendency to coddle me "

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Humans a demons alike are pathetic beings. Shall I keep her at least two feet from you, Young Master?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"Yes that would probably be best, however don't forget to protect yourself as well, though she gropes my butler she might find something to grab on you i never know with that women." He said rolling his eyes as he went out the door.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She cocked a brow in confusion but the relaxed a bit, "Yes, Young Master. I will keep her from you as well as be on gaurd for myself."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He laughed a bit as they got into the carriage. "Miss..not to be blunt, but i think she would grope you if she felt the need "

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Her eyes widen as she whip the horses gently to move, "Why on earth would she grope me? What need is there to do such a thing?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"Because she's a doctor, her excuse is that she feels the need to do "check ups" she did it to Sebastian.." he sighed disgusted "I'm just warning you.." he laughed a bit. "It made him very uncomfortable.."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Thank you for the warning, Young Master." She smiled.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He nodded and watched buildings pass and people talking until they got there, he waited for her to help him down.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She got out and held out her hand for him.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He took it and jumped down looking around. "this way then?" he pointed

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She nods, "Yes, Young Master." She opens the doors to the summer home, "She is waiting for us upstairs in the study."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He nodded and began to walk up. "hopefully this won't take too long... and its not too noisy, honestly its not a nice place to relax being in the city. But with one person i am hoping for peace." He mumbled the last few words doubting he would get peace actually.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"I will make sure you will get peace. Even if I have to put them out myself." She opens the door to the study just to find Madam Red making a mess to look for tea.  
"Honestly, where do they keep the tea here?" She says, throwing a book behind herself.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The boy made a face to her and then lowered his head covering it. "...well... there goes the summer house peace.." He groaned and stayed at the door way.

Lou looked up at them and smiled with ran Mou in his lap. "oh hello there young earl~ How are you?"  
Grell was fussing around.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Madam Red looked up at the Earl, "Ciel~! My darling little nephew! How are you sweetie?" She jumped up and ran to embrace him, but Miyu stepped in front of her.  
"The Young Master is feeling ill and does not wish for a hug, Madam Red." She said coolly.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He smirked and walked past her. "Yes, Miyu here..found that i have a cold you all best stay back." He took a seat and looked around at the rest of the idiots. Grell had been struggling with a food tray.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Miyu placed three finger under the middle of the tray and took it from him. She placed the tray on a table and then got tea packets front the desk. "I shall make tea now." She whispered to herself and went to the kitchen.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He gasped and pouted as Madam red gave him a look. Ciel sighed rolling his eyes. "annoying.." He mumbled and waited, Madam red was yelling at Grell for how very bad he was at being a butler. "Even a young women like Miyu can do such a little tiny simple task. Honestly you can't even serve my nephew?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Miyu put a teaspoon of sugar in for each person and then one extra spoon just as Sebastian taught her. She returned quickly with five cups of tea and then stood behind Ciel's left side after giving tea to everyone.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The boy smiled as he drank it slowly and enjoyed it. "wonderful.."  
Madam red sighed as she drank hers. "Honestly, Miyu dear? Would you teach this oaf how to make tea? he can't do anything right."  
Grell looked down and sighed. "Mistress is right.."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Miyu gave a small smile, "If my Young  
Masterermits it, I shall teach him." Miyu gave Grell a small smile, knowing what he was by his scent.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
Ciel huffed and knew if he said no it would have just caused more trouble. "Sure.. why not?" He sighed looking at her. "since. madam red..requests such a thing."  
Madam red smiled and nodded. "very well thank you so much love." She got a bit closer on the couch to her.  
Grell grinned and bowed his head. "oh thank you my lady!" he hugged her tight.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Miyu kept a blank face as she wondered what the hell was wrong with them. "Very well. I will teach him all that I know." She nodded at Ciel, "Thank you, Young Master."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
Ciel sighed as he really didn't want to have to have put her through that. "well.. of course."  
Madam red slid a hand up her thigh and giggled. "oh my she's such a tone young lady!"  
The boy covered his face looking down. "...auntie.."  
Grell blushed as he backed away from them.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Miyu kept her face straight, as though she wasn't aware of Madam Red's hand. "It will be a pleasure to take in the young lad." she said, talking about Grell.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
Madam red pulled her hand away and smiled up at her. "You could use a psychical dear, would you let me?"  
Ciel scowled at her. "is that the point of today?"  
Grell nodded and smiled. "oh thank you..thank you you so very much!"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She looked at Madam Red, That will not be necessary, Madam Red." She looked at Grell, "You are welcome, Grell."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
She smiled. "oh are you sure dear? Its no problem."  
Ciel coughed loudly. "Shouldn't we get to the point of today?"  
Grell nodded "yes yes..well.. you see these young women have been getting killed and..having their female parts removed."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis

Miyu cocked a brow, "Oh? So their ovaries where taken from them?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive

She nodded and sighed. "yes..but its cut clean, honestly any doctor could do it why even i could if i wanted."  
Grell shivered and poured more tea for everyone. "yes.."  
The earl nodded and looked at her his covered eye glowing. "very well.."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Miyu smirked at her words, "So, Madam Red, that means even you, are a suspect."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
She gasped and let out a small laugh. "yes yes i suppose i would be."  
The earl set down his cup. "Come Miyu, I am bored with this.. we have research to do and a long day." He strode to the door with Grell fallowing.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Miyu swept passed him and opened the door for him with a small bow, "Of course, Young Master."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He went back to the carriage and turned to Grell. "You will arrive later tonight we will not be home until this evening anyway."  
He sighed and bowed his head. "H..have a good day!"  
The earl went down to the carriage and waited for her to help him into it. "well i told you she would do it." He smirked.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Yes, I know." She smiled and helped him up. "This will be very boring for you, Young Master. I do not see the point in people killing others" she sighs.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"Yes i am aware..and yes I do agree." He sat down an crossed his legs. "Such a waste of time..and she's not a good liar either, however if we act too fast the press will get involve, Grell will come over at seven, you will teach him how to clean up the kitchen from dinner and how to make a strawberry tart and act as though we have no leads yet."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She smirked as the horses started walking, "Yes, Young Master. Where to now?" There was a cold breeze as she talked.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The boy shivered lightly. "I must get ready for a small party at Lizzy's in a week, I will need an appropriate outfit. Take us to the tailor."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Yes, of course. Not to mention we must pick up your walking stick." She stopped infringement of the tailor's shop, tied up the horses, and held up a hand to help him down.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He took it and jumped down lightly. "Yes.. I have been waiting for that." He stepped forward but gasped as hit foot was stepped on by a man rushing past him. "Hay!"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Miyu's face darkened as she grabbed the man's shoulder, "It is customary to apologize when you step on someone's foot. Please sir, apologize to my Young Master."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The earl smirked and watched. The man laughed as he looked back. "I was in a hurry and simply didn't see the runt." He laughed a bit more. "Miss i can expect see you but how on earth do you expect me too see such a small child?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"By watching where you were going." She says darkly and swipes his feet out from under him. She placed a foot on his chest, her eyes glowingva dangerous red, "Now, apologize to my Young Master, or die." She adds bluntly.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
he screamed and struggled trying to move her foot. "I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry! Please miss let me go!" he had fear in his eyes.  
The earl smirked. "I wouldn't stand there too long, his filth will dirty your clothes."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She removes her foot, "Yes, and I would hate to get his filth in your summer home, let alone your manor, Young Master." She opens the door to the tailor's.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The man scrambled to his feet and ran away as fast as he could. The earl smiled as he walked in. "Very well done."  
The owner who was a chubby older man smiled as they entered. "ahh hello their boy, your father send you on an task to pick something up?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Thank you Young Master." She looked up at the man and hid a glare, "No. We are here for a specially made walking stick."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The man laughed as he picked it up. "ah no wonder it is so short, here we are." he held it out. The earl smirked as he took it and held it on his arm so it was just an inch from the man's nose. "wonderfully made." he said as he examined it.  
The man gasped as stared. "we..well.."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Now the clothes, Young Master."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive

The earl smirked as he put a sack of coins on the counter and they left. "yes and then something to eat. I'm getting rather hungry..not wanting really to eat earlier with Madam red." He sighed. "their all insane." They walked down the street and he looked around. "What color should it be? She has seen all my other party clothes."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Blue or green suits you rather well, Young Master. But, perhaps a tux might switch it up a bit?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The earl smiled. "yes that's a wonderful idea, thank you miss." He walked into the next shop and looked around. The owner came out to greet them as he always had. "ah welcome back earl! How are you both this fine day?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Miyu nodded, "When my Young Master gets peace, we will be just fine." She looked around, "Where are your finest tuxedos?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The man showed them to the back of the store. "we don't keep them as open to our regular customers simply because of how much they cost, but there right here." He smiled as he showed them a verity of colors of suits. The boy looked around slowly. "wonderful." He said as he walked through them.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Miyu took one glance at Ciel and grabbed a small black tuxedo. She held it up to him, "Do you have a similar tux that is a side smaller than this one?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The man nodded and brought out the same one but in a smaller size. "yes this should fit him perfectly, of course our samples are a bit bigger." he didn't mean to sound as though he was calling the Earl small or anything but it was a fact. The boy smiled "i like it..but what about ties? What type of tie?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"I have a perfect one at the manor, Young Master." She said with a smiled.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He nodded the boy didn't really care of ties much no how many designs an such their were to it. "wonderful." He stepped into the room and stepped out a few minutes later as the tailor had dressed him. "It feels fine.." he looked down and around it. "check the length on the pants." The man pinned up the cuffs an the pants and wrote something own. "It will be done in two hours, is that soon enough?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Yes, that will be fine." Miyu said. She watched the man fiddle with the tuxedo. She had already planned to rid the tux of white and replace it with royal blue.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He changed the boy back and he walked out with his cane. "Right...let us get going." He said to Miyu, he was hungry. The man nodded and handed them a receipt. "here we are, it can be delivered to you at your residence if you wish."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Yes that will be just fine." She said to the man and took the receipt, "Is there anything in particular you wish for, Young Master?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"Anything.. i'm very hungry today has not been very fun." he of course was talking about having to deal with Grell now. "after you teach Grell to cook I will be doing paperwork so you may teach him whatever you wish after that. Whatever..madam red wants him to learn."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Yes, Young Master. I will make sure he is a great cook that even you would be alright with him cooking for you." She opened the door for him.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The boy laughed as he walked in. "I doubt it, you can cook very well..he can't make tea. It was looking as bad as that Italian man's tea, what a waste."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Now, now, Young Master. If I can teach an army to fight, I can teach him such simple tasks. What kind of butler would I be if I could not?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He laughed as he sat down and crossed his legs and held his hands together. "Yes that's true, i simply doubt his ability to learn anything... the man should choose another profession."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Yes, like a killing profession. But do not fret, I am a very stern teacher."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The boy nodded and smirked. "I cannot wait to see how this ends..its a good thing I never got too close to madam red, however i do wish she was a bit smarter." He sat back in his chair. "I would like something to eat now.."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Yes, Young Master." She sighed softly, "If Madam Red had been under my care, she would be on gaurd of people, and her sences would be far more keener."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The boy nodded. "I suppose our relationship means something to her, perhaps she feels that she would not be effected..though every criminal pays eventually don't you think?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Yes, they always are..." she trails off.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He blinked. "are you alright?" He asked curious as to her sudden stop in speaking. "Do you need anything?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"No, Young Master. I just, need to get out of past times." She smiles, bows, and leaves the room.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He nodded and leaned back watching the door curiously as she left. "alright.." He sighed and turned around to look out the window his stomach complaining for food.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She made a strawberry cake with ice cream, a high quality steak, mashed potatoes, carrots, and peppermint tea. She came back, placed the food and drink on his desk, and bowed to him.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The boy smiled and began to eat but ignored the potato's. "wonderful, thank you." He ate a bit faster then normal but was very happy with the meal. "It tastes as good as ever Miyu.. do you wish for a drink tonight?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Thank you, I aim to please with my cooking. No thank you, Young Master. It is not proper for a butler to drink or eat in the presence of their master." She looked at the potatoes, mentally taking note to not make potatoes again. "Shall I go make strawberry tarts?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive

"No.. i think we should wait until Grell is to arrive." He finished eating an slowly sipped the tea. "I like this flavor very much.." he smiled and looked out the window once more. "I don't see him, go make a call to madam red if he doesn't arrive..we will have to start.. our investigation early."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Yes, Young Master." She leaves the room.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He waited and watched the door closely hoping not to have to go out again that night but got a separate outfit out to what he was wearing anyway.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She came back, "He will arrived shortly. There is no reason for you to have to leave your study, Young Master."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive

"..Good.." He said as he put them back and picked up paperwork. "once he arrives teach him to cook the tart, if he..sets anything on fire please be sure to simply have him rest for the night I don't wish to cause more trouble in here."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"By the end of this night, he will be a professional."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The earl nodded and got to signing forms. "well then good luck." A carriage arrived as the butler walked up to the manor.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Thank you, Young Master." She leaves the room and opens the door for the other butler. She had put on a red tuxedo.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
Grell smiled and gasped. "oh miss you look lovely in red!" he exclaimed.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She nodded, "Thank you. Your first lesson is learning to cook. But be warned, I am a VERY stricked teacher and very critical."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He nodded and fallowed her inside the manor. "r..right..but well you see the thing is, I've cooked..uh.. I made cookies for my lady once. And..that's about it." He smiled and was clearly hopeless.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"If I can teach an army to fight, I can teach you to cook."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He gasped. "why..why on earth would you nee to teach an army to fight? Your a servant?!" He looked scared.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"That was in a different time, Grell. You should know at least THAT, shinigami."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He smirked as his teeth showed as sharp teeth like a shark. "I suppose I do know..but I thought my cover was pretty good miss." he said with a small smile.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She grinned, showing her own pointed teeth, "I thought it was awful. Still, I was given an order, so we will go make strawberry tarts."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The man smirked as he fallowed her. "So how long have you known then? have you been stalking me miss?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"The moment I saw you."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He sighed and wagged his finger at her. "you know..its not nice to be so rude to a lady, honestly."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She bowed mockingly, "Yes, you are right. A gentleman should be nice to a young lady." She took his hand and kissed it, her bangs covering her ice blue hues.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He huffed in annoyance and pouted. "Well then aren't you going to take action? Fight me?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"What would be the point in a fight? I see no reason for such a ridiculous action. My Young Master is not in harms way." She walks into the kitchen.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He smirked and fallowed. "I still can't cook well, and does that mean that you know the rest of it then?" He asked showing his teeth still.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She pulls out the tools necessary for making tarts, "We will pick up on that later, for now, it is teaching time. My teacher nature has kicked in so you better do exactly as I say."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He sighed and nodded as he stood by her with an apron. "Yes.. i suppose since my own mistress did order it, what's first?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Beat egg yolk in ice water and then slowly add the yolk into flour." She got a bowl of flour ready.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He nodded and began to wisk it slowly. "like this? Ah.. but what's the point the master won't ntoiced." He rolled his eyes.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She took him by the hands and kissed his cheek, "My young Master will notice, and so will Madam Red."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He blushed and closed his eyes beginning to whisk it the right way. "Your..still not bassy." he pouted still red.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Think I care? I do not. I am his niece. A feline at that. Something you will never be." She fixes the ingredients for the crust of the tart.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He glared and wagged a finger at her after bringing her the bowl. "here i'm done, and true but you will never be a handsome man like him."  
"Or as beautiful as me~"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She smirks, "I was the first ruler of the Spartan army. Looks do not matter to me. You are merely a shallow wannabe woman. Now, the poor it into the crust so we may bake it. And take note that you have yet to fuck up under my teaching."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He glared at her and huffed again. "I can't be but you are the ugly one if your going to simply make fun of someone like myself." he poured it in and got some on the counter. "is that good enough?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"I was not "making fun" of you. I honestly don't know how to do that. Let alone how to feel emotions. Yes it is fine." She put it in the oven to bake and then smacked him with the back of her hand. "Now clean up your mess." She growled.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The reaper gasped and covered where he was smacked. "oww! What was that for? I didn't mean to." He cleaned it and rubbed his face. "You know you shouldn't hurt such a beautiful face." The bell for Ciel's bedroom went off.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Ladies do not make messes." She said softly as she went out, put on a calm exterior, and went to Ciel's room, "Yes, Young Master?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The earl pointed to the window. "the suit is here, I am done with my work load for the day..and I was wondering how it is going with him?" he asked his head leaning back in his chair.  
Grell stood and waited.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"He did not mess up on his first try, except he spilt some of the tart's fruit. I disciplined him and he cleaned it up, Young Master. I will retrieve the suit now." She bows and leaves the room.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He smiled and nodded. "good.. very well done." He waited and went to reading his book, the tailor had delivered it himself. "Here is the suit for the Phantomhvie." He smiled and handed it to her. "Please tell us if anything needs to be changed on it and have a good night."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She nods, "Thank you, I will be certain to call you if we need anything."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He smiled as he left. The earl was upstairs shouting for help with Grell in his room.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She came in, put the suit on the bed as she yanked Grell back by his hair, resting his head on her shoulder as she held a knife to his throat. Glaring at him with merciless eyes, "Were you given permission to even LOOK at my Young Master?" Her Japanese accent became think as she became angry.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The shinigami screamed in fear and struggled but gasped and shook instead trying not to move as he was pulled and saw the knife. "i..i... i'm sorry! i'm sorry! please!" The earl panted hard as red marks were noticeable on his neck from the shinigami attempting to strangle him and knock him out, there was a musky sweet scent in the room from something he had given Ciel.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She stared at Ciel then back To Grell, her eyes blood red, "What did you give him? And tell the truth, I will know if you are lying and will not hesitate to snap your neck, or, drain you of you blood. Venom from a demon could kill a being in the matter of seconds, you know..." she smelled his neck, "You will not be anywhere near as tasty as my Young Master, but blood is blood."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive

The man tried his best to pull away. "No! No don't...don't bite me stop!" He squirmed and thrashed desperately. "i..its was..just.. a sleeping drug!" Ciel held his head as he suddenly slumped in his seat passing out cold from inhaling it.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Oh? And why the hell did you do that?" She hissed quietly. "It's hard to tell if it were a sleeping drug with YOUR disgusting sent here..."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He backed away and was ready to fight her. "I was ordered to, I was to kidnap Ciel and bring him back to my mistress.. which you should know by now happens to be involved with those killings." He got up behind Ciel and picked him up from his chair holing a knife to the boy's throat.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She vanished and reappeared holding his armed hand and broke his wrist, taking her master in her arms, "I already knew. Hence why I was watching you BOTH closely at the summer home..."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He screamed in pain and tried to getaway once again. "h..hay stop! he's..not dead or anything, and you aren't aloud to kill me!" He winced at the pain in his now broken wrist and the knife fell to the ground.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She placed the Earl gently on the bed, grabbed the shinigami's shirt collar, and pinned him to the wall, smiling menacingly, "My Young Master never said I could not kill you, Grell Sutcliff. It is to bad, I thought we could be friends, regardless that you are a shinigami and I a demon."vshe looked at him with a stone-cold stare, "But it looks as though I might have to end your life here and now..."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He struggled and kicked at her trying to get free, he screamed loudly and even called for help. "No! no you can't just kill a shinigami! There will be pain and misory for you and Ciel in the future please!" he looked at the window as suddenly a pair of what seemed to be garden hedge clippers crashed through it one each on either one of Miyu's wrists holding them in place, a man came in slowly behind them. "..my my.."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Go a head. They will grow back." She dropped Grell to the floor and went to her master, sitting beside him with soft eyes for the first time. He tilted her head down, her bangs covering her eyes. She was unaware that a single tear ran down her cheek.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The shinigami scrambled to the man and clung to his leg shaking. "oh william..!" He sobbed. The older reaper fixed his glasses and took down his weapons. "what is going on here miss?" He asked Miyu. The boy blinked a few times as he finally began to wake up but was shaky and weak from the drug. "...w...what..?" He looked up at her his eyes half open.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Get your red dog out of here or I will break his damn neck!" She barked out, saying a curse word for the first time in front of Ciel.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The earl blinked slowly and sat up. "miss..what hapapend..?" The two left without any argument because it would be easier. Ciel looked at the mess shocked.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She weakly smiles, "Grell had an accident. I will clean it up right away and repair the window."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He leaned close to her face and wiped away the tear. "...tell me the full story.. miss.." he put his hand next to her's. "did he hurt you?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Of course not, Young Master. Those runts could not hurt me, let alone cut me. They are far to weak. Grell put a knife to your throat and I am just a little upset that I left you alone."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"your one person.. you did all you could." He smiled to her and put his hand on her leg. "Your still much better then the other idiots who happen to work here, and i'm not hurt I just took a nice nap." the boy smirked.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She smiled gently, her eyes softening again, "Thank you, Young Master."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He smiled also and stood stretching his legs. "i just feel a bit numb." The boy went over to his desk and saw the blade. "why...would he do that..?.. and what about madam red? Did she order it?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Apparently so. I knew I could not trust them..." she narrows her eyes as the begin to glow red from rage.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He came back over to her and sat down next to her. "don't... don't...do that.. don't get upset over such a thing it doesn't matter..." He sighed. "miss.. would you like a drink?" He said pointing to his neck this time.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Her eyes go back to pale blue as she smiles, "No thank you, You.g Master. You are already light head still from the drug." She hugged him quickly and released.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive

The boy smiled not minding it and got up again. "yes...i suppose that is true, and I do seem to get drugged a lot lately." He went to his closet and got out his clothing. "I think it is time we pay a visit to my auntie, don't you agree?" He smirked

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Very much so." She tried to hide a growl as she placed his party clothes out of the way.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He put on the same outfit regular boy's his age would wear and nodded. "by the way, the tux is wonderful." He smiled as they went downstairs and looked around. "its getting dark..you better just take us their yourself so no one notices."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Thank you. I think I look better in ice blue, though. Shall I get the horses ready then?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He nodded. "yes that color is nicer too. But..no would you rather carry me? I don't..want too but they will hear the horses."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Ah yes. A clever young master you are! Would you like to ride on my back? I tend to run like a ninja."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He nodded and got onto her back holing onto her shoulders gently. "Its fine..but please don't drop me." he laughed a bit.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She placed her hands under his butt to act like a chair, "I would not dream of dropping an art such as yourself." She went out side and began running, the world becoming a mere blur as she did so.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The boy culng to her tightly not so much un trusting as simply scared of moving so fast he was never comfortable even when Sebastian did it. "I trust you.." He said as he lowered his head wind going through his hair.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She smiled softly, thinking about past memories. She suppressed the memory and blandly softly on Madam Red's roof.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The boy gasped as he started to have trouble breathing his asthma acting up. "stop..Miyu..s...stop..!" He gasped an started to pant.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She held him closely, "My apologies, You.g Master." She kissed his head apologetically.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He nodded and sighed. "I panicked.." He said quietly. and started to breath normally. "are we almost there?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"There is no need to panic. Yes, we are here, Young Master. On top of her roof."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He nodded. "its not something I enjoy, the roof is fine..but running at a speed faster then running horses is a bit bothersome." He sighed again as they made their way down."it was fine though you did well... how do you think we shall handle it? I'm not sure if Grell is in there.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"If he is, I might kill him. However, I will approach this calmly to Madam Red."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He nodded and stood back as the front door opened on its own, madam red walked out and stood by a dumpster taking off soaking wet bloody gloves and a blood soaked apron.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Shall I go to her now?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He stood for a moment without saying anything as he stared at all the blood. "y..yes.. please.." He backed up a bit. She turned to them and only noticed Miyu. "o..oh!"' She jumped. "you gave me..a bit of a scare..i was...cutting up some meat for dinner..it got a bit messy, you know when you have some things your just not used too."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Miyu gave her a blank stare. "So, what did they do to you?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"no! no. i was..cutting some beef. And it just got messy." She started to walk back to the door. "I am.. in a bit of a hurry dear please excuse me." Ciel glared at her. "get her.. now. don't let her get away." he stood right behind Miyu.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She grabbed Madam Red by the waist and pulled her to Miyu's own body, staring her in the eyes, "Madam Red, do you wish to "examine" my body?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
She shook as he stared at the girl. "..n..No! I don't..not another women..not another..person who can actually..have a life!" She screamed and tried to pull her knife from her coat but it fell.  
Ciel glared at madam red his face having no expression. ".."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"So you do not wish government"feel" me? I am giving you permission to touch my body in any way you so desire." She ran her hand up Madam Red's stomach.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The women scowled and struggled. "No! Don't... I just want to punish any women who has that right!" She punched Miyu in the stomach as hard as she could.  
Ciel didn't know what to order her to do, he stepped back a few feet. "do what you want..whatever you want.." he said to Miyu.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Miyu didn't appeared to be effected by the woman's punch, "Not even if the right was yours to take?" She gripped Madam Red's wrists tightly and pulled her close again, to where their bodies touched. Miyu gave her a small charming smile.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The women shook as she began to cry. "i want..i want. to have what i lost..so unfairly.." She put a hand on the women's stomach. "why can't..i have it..?" Her body shook harder as she covered her face with the other hand. Ciel leaned his back to the building looking at the ground.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Miyu stared confusedly, "Were you raped?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"..n..no.." She looked down. "I can't..have children..i want..to have children.. i lost my child..along with the other parts.." She sobbed harder. "every women takes it for granted..none of them could understand real pain."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"I can... Do you wish to take mine? Taking the ovaries of a demon will make your body stronger and will allow you to reproduce." Miyu said softly.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"...why..why would you even ask me?" She gasped and smiled. "Yes!" Ciel stared at the two in shock. "...what on earth do you want..?" He asked Miyu confused.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Nothing. I merely want the pathetic killings to be done with and for you to have your rest, Young Master." She let Madam Red go, "Shall we do this now then? My Young Master is very tired and needs his sleep."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"..no." He said walking up behind them both. "You are not aloud to give up what you have..for her..she is scum..." he glared at them both. "Miyu that's an order." Madam red glared at Ciel. "shut up! I just..want what everyone has the right to have!" he looked at Miyu desperate. "Please.."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Young Master, she merely wants children. The gods have cursed her to be alone. Maybe it is that reason why she is scum now. She will be less irritating for you if she is able to have this gift, and will be in our debt."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He took a breath. "She has killed, why should she have the gift of life? If she truely wants one that bad she can get one with ease..she is a doctor any clinic or group would accept her and gladly give her an abandoned baby. She is willing to take what other young women had.. without heart ache or guilt.." madam red looked away. "ciel..stay out of this..you just..don't understand!"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Young Master, a mother wants to be able to FEEL the child grow within her. If I do this, she will be forever in your debt and cannot refuse an order from you."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"Miyu. I do not need her... I do not wish to give her another chance, when something is lost..it is lost.. you can't do anything else.." He looked away from them and rolls his eyes. "fine..you can throw away this..if you want.." He began to walk away. madam red looked at them both and didn't know what to say.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"My Lord," Miyu said softly, "If she tries anything ever again that displeases you even a little, I will break her neck and deliver her head to you."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He stopped. "so you will give up your female parts for a promise? How..pathetic.." He sighed and turned back a moment. "I don't agree with it...do what you want.." He didn't have anything else to say to her. Madam red clung to the women. "please.. please just.. do it.. I won't kill anymore I promise.."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Miyu looked down, a tear running down her cheek again. This tear however, was made of pure ice.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The earl walked down the ally-way some more and sighed he didn't think that his auntie deserved another chance, nor did he want Miyu to give it to her.  
Madam red looked at her shocked. "i..is that ice..?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Miyu put her hands to her face, dropped to her knees, and began to cry tears of ice for the first time since she was a young demon.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
Madam red backed away and stared. "ice..ice..from your eyes..?" Ciel slowly went over to her and knelt down next to her. "miss...are you okay?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She kept crying, "Master is displeased with me! I haven't felt this much pain since I killed poor little Kyrie!"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"...miss..i didn't want you to cry..i was upset because i'm worried." He put a hand on her knee. "I don't believe madam red deserves a second chance..and you shouldn't give up anything you have for her, so it upset me." Madam red picked up her knife and slowly went up to them.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Miyu looked at him, tears still streaming down her face, "She deserves it more than I..."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"She..she.." He gasped and looked up pulling her down to the ground as madam red had attempted to stab her from behind. Ciel pulled out his gun and pointed it to the women. "..." Madam red stared at it not moving.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Miyu sat up and hugged him, "Just allow her to bear children. I took the chance away from Kyrie, let your aunt have her chance." She looked at Madam Red coldly, "A pathetic human blade cannot cut me." She took the blade and attempted to stab herself, the blade bending in the process. "See?" She smirked coldly to herself.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive

The boy stared at her. "did...everything I saw not mean anything to you..?" He sighed and stood up putting his gun away. "Do what you want then..." He didn't know what else to say, he felt disappointed that she didn't want to fallow his request but wasn't going to make it an order. Madam red smiled and sighed again. "..i see..your an amazing women."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Of course it meant something. I am angry at myself from not preventing you to see it, but no woman should be punished before they got to do anything." She looked down, a tear going down her face again.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"So that..gives her the right to go ahead and take the lives of women who do? Its true it wasn't her fault...but it wasn't my fault I lost my parents.. but I don't go around killing." He sighed again and leaned back against the building. "go ahead.. just don't take too long." Madam red sat down next to her. 'Please don't cry miss.. i want..simply..i want.. to have a child.."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"It does not give her the right to kill, no..." she glared at Madam Red, "Be quick or you will be punished..."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
She nodded and pulled out the tools. "do you want something to numb you?" The boy turned away. "i can't..watch this.." He didn't want too see it.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"No. I am numb already, I do not need drugs in my body along with it..."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
She nodded and did what needed to be done. **not doing details** Ciel stayed by them but didn't look. "Miyu..are you alright?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Yes, I am just fine, Young Master. This is nothing. I have felt far worse..." she trails off as her mind goes to a distant part of her past.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The earl put a hand on her shoulder once it was done. "how does it even feel?" Madam red smiled and hugged the girl. "thank you so much.. thank you.."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"No different than yesterday. The hole is real this time, as it should be." She looked at Madam Red, "You are welcome."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The boy yawned and smiled. "i'm glad your not hurt...for whatever its worth." he put a hand on her's as madam red walked back into the room she came out to rest up. "I won't ask about it...but we should get home so you can rest.. i'll have madame red call Finny to bring the carriage. so we can rest up."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She sat up, "As you wish, Young Master." She smiles softly at the boy.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He had her call and came back sitting down next to her, he sat down beside her again and handed the girl some bread. "I'm not sure.. what all of happens..with..that type of thing..but it has to be rough.. on some level.. miss.. please eat this."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She nods and takes the bread gratefully, even though she doesn't need it. She ate with a smile only given to the young Earl.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The earl stared a her stomach. "i don't understand... why you would put yourself through pain for someone you didn't know..but i suppose I shouldn't." He stood as the carriage arrived, Finny jumped down and stared. "oh my..there's blood on the ground what happened? Miss..and master..are you okay?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"It would involve talking about poor Kyrie. I hate reliving that day..." she faked a perfect smile at Finny, "Oh nothing. I had a little accident with a knife, but I will be just fine, Finny. Thank you." She stood up and brushed oof her red tuxedo.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The garner nodded and helped her into the back of the carriage and Ciel. "a..are you sure miss? We..can take you into the hospital.. if you want.." Ciel glared at him not wanting to have to put her through more. "No more speaking of tonight. Get up there to drive us back."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"I do not like hospitals anyway. They always blush at me for some reason..." she gave Ciel her personal smile for him to thank him.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The gardener nodded and rushed into the front of the carriage. Ciel smirked a bit and nodded to her. "Personally, I can't think of anyone who likes hospitals." He looked out the window as it started to snow.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Nor can I. I would rather smell garbage than their food." She put a hand out the window to catch snow, purring softly in a hushed tone.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The boy laughed a bit and noticed. "i may be allergic to real cats, but i would like too see your form sometime.. miss." Finny helped them out and into the mansion. "Master..miss you should head to bed its so late.. please rest up!"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She smiled, "Thank you, Finny. Of course, anytime you ask."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The earl went up to his room his legs still a bit numb. "..perhaps we can talk more about it in the morning, If you wish to rest..that is if it would make you feel better you are more then welcome to. I'm going to bed.. " he yawned on his way up to his room.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"I do not need rest, Young Master." She opened his door and pulled out his sleeping clothes.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He nodded to her and changed into them almost falling onto the bed. "...my aunt...what if she does go kill more? What if..she ruins more lives?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Then I will take back what is mine. If she has a child before killing more, then I will take the child." She helps him info bed and tucks him in. "I made it perfectly clear for her not to or she will pay. She understood it."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"Right..well I still wonder about it.." He sighed and closed his eyes. "..that women still disgusts me. Good night miss." He curled up into a ball on the bed. "what is your form?Your..animal form?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis"An ice blue and white snow lynx with sea blue-green sad eyes." She smiles and goes to the door, "Is there anything you need, Young Master?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The boy nodded as she said the first few words and was snoring softly by the time she had gotten to the door. "..."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She went out quietly and walked around the manor until it was like a map on the back of her hand.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive.  
Finny had turned a corner after leaving the bathroom and accidentally ran into her bumping into her chest. He blinked and backed up. "..m..miss miyu?" He stared in shock.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She laughs softly, "Yes, Finny?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He stared at her. "..miss why are you here so late? I was...just heading back to bed..and..may..i ask.. why was the master outside so late? Is he alright..?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"He is fine. He needed to finish up some business with Madam Red." She gives Finny a small kiss on the cheek to reassure him, "Go to bed."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The gardener blushed and nodded. "y..yes miss! Good night then!" He hurried off back to the servants bedrooms to sleep for the night.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She smiled and continued her stroll of the mansion for the third time.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The boy was sleeping heavily the next morning his body sprawled across the bed as it was time to wake up soon.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Miyu came in and placed an ice flower on his bed table. Inside blue liquid moved side to side as she placed it down. She opened the curtains, "Young Master, it is time to get up."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He groaned and rolled over tossing a pillow over his head. "...why..what time is it..?" The boy groaned keeping his eyes shut tight.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She walked over to the bed with an amused smile, "Do you wish to sleep in, Young Master? I will handle today's work if so."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The boy slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "honestly..if you let me sleep in every time i'm tired i might as well not leave this bed." He laughed a bit and yawned covering his mouth. "speaking of..you said you would show me your animal form, are any of the others inside the manor?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Yes, but I instructed them to stay far away from your room, that you needed your sleep."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The boy nodded. "Thank you.. very well...do you feel well enough to show me? or.. well from yesterday." He questioned still not sure of the girl's healing state. He glanced at the flower and smiled. "beautiful.."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Demons heal very quickly, Young Master. I was healing the moment she stitched me up. That is why I did not need rest." She smiled proudly when he saw the flower. "I will need you to take off my collar. Only my master can remove it." She pointed to the multi-blue collar around her neck.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He smiled at it as he didn't pay much attention to it before but thought it was pretty. "It's beautiful." He walked over. "i see..your right i can't even tell that sick women cut you open." The boy slowly took off the collar and held it in his hands close to his chest as he stepped back and watched he had only seen Sebastian's animal form before.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
The collar sent a shock of power into his hands, showing ownership. Her teeth grew in length as she became a snow lynx. Where there would be black on a regular lynx, there was ice blue on her fur. Her eyes went from pale blue to sea blue-green. As she sat down, it was obvious she was nearly as tall as Sebastian when merely sitting.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He gasped and jumped a bit as his hands twitched and he watched her transform. Normally the boy didn't like large animals he was scared of them, but she was very gentle and beautiful looking. "can..you still..speak normally?" He questioned as he stood in front of her putting his hand gently on top of some of the fur on head.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She nods and speaks without moving her lips, "Yes." She rubbed her head against his hand, purring softly.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He smiled and pet her gently. "Its very beautiful.. so much fur." He laughed a bit and felt the soft fur between his fingers. "and your huge..doesn't that feel uncomfortable?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"No. It is mainly muscle and I like this form. It takes me back to good old times." She rubs her head under his chin, purring louder. Her fur was a bit cold now, with no sent. "Like this, you will have no allergic reaction."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He grinned and scrubbed her ears with one hand the other the one with the collar in it scrubbing under her chin. "Its wonderful..I do like cats, if i could have them I would." The boy smiled and hugged her gently enjoying the feeling of the fur.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She rubbed her cheek against his, "My poor Young Master... Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive

He laughed a bit and kissed her head. "no no..its fine, i've just never been able to pet such a warm pet its lovely. I don't really care for Pluto he's far too rough." He boy smiled more as he was reminded of the dog he ha when he was young. He rubbed her cheeks softly and scrubbed down her neck. "can you do normal human functions in this form?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She licked his cheek, "It depends on what it is, Young Master."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He smiled brightly like he did as a child and thought about it. "like human normal functions i guess...i mean does your body still work like a humans? If you have to go to the bathroom?" He scrubbed down her back the way his dog used to like it and gently felt her tail.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She shivered slightly as touched her tail, "Y-yes." She says with joy.  
She gently licked his face as she stood. Her body reaching well above his head. She walked in short circles, rubbing her sides gently his body.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He blushed a bit and rubbed his hands and arms against across her back and hips smiling. "its so..wonderfully soft and comforting." He was amazed at how gentle she was it was wonderful to him. "thank you miss.."  
He pulled her head down gently and kissed the bridge of her nose.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She licks his cheek, "No, thank you, Young Master." She rubs her head under his chin again.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"You allowed me to be in a form that I have long missed."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
he laughed and scrubbed her for another minute before backing away. "you can turn into that any time you like..its wonderful, but..i think we should get going with the day now."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Bummer. I was really enjoying this... Um, Young Master, what do you think happens to my clothes when I turn into this form? Keep in mind that I am far bigger in this form." A blush was visible on her cheeks as she looked down.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"i assume..they get torn?" He pulled out an extra pair for her that was kept in the closet and set them on the bed. "I'm sorry..but you can't really walk around like this, at least not without raising questions... tonight after dinner you can." He pet her for another moment before going to the bathroom to wait for her to change.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Thank you Young Master, but I have no thumbs... Only the collar will turn me to my human form." She sat with one paw across what would be her chest.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He blinked as he turned back. "that seems like a small flaw.." he didn't mind putting it back on her nor would he be embarrassed to see a body he didn't care about being naked himself. He stood on his toes and tried to reach her neck but laughed as he couldn't. "your too damn tall."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
She blinked, "Forgive me, Young Master." She smiled gently and then lowered her head in a bow.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He laughed a bit and put it on her before scrubbing her ears one last time and stood back. He turned around again and waited. "does it hurt to transform?"

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
"Only when turning into my true form. My "human" bone break. But when I turn back to my human form, there is no pain, because I am numb by then." She puts on her clothes. "Thank you, Young Master." She hugs him quickly and then releases. "If you were wondering why I seemed far more gentle in that form, it is because I get a motherly-like instinct to me."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The earl laughed a bit and hugged her back. "its wonderful..i loved my dog so much..it was gentle and gave me happiness.. but when it died i named my butler after it. You remind me of it but nicer, its very oddly nice." He smiled and walked to the window with a small sigh. "you remind me of happiness as a child.."

IceMaster Miyu Stcliff Michaelis  
She wraps her arms around him in a hug, "I am glad I can bring you some happiness, Young Master. You need not call me Miss, you know."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
The boy nodded wrapping his arms around her back, he leaned his head on her chest and began to shake a bit. "..okay..Miyu.." He began to cry a bit but was trying his best not too, she reminded him so much of his dog as a child.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis  
Her eyes dimmed as she knelt down and softly kissed the boy on the cheek, "Please do not cry, Young Master... It breaks my heart to see you so upset." she tightened the hug, but not to much that it would harm him.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He shook almost violently and sniffed. "i...the dog...I loved that dog as much as my parents.." His hands clenched into fists as he took a breath and sighed. "excuse me...I don't mean..to be sad about this... it is a strong memory." The boy's eye glowed softly through his patch, he smiled to her.

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis

She kissed his head sweetly, "I have a strong memory that does the same to me, Young Master. You need not be ashamed. I will alway be here so long as you wish me to be." She smiles softly.

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
He nodded and put his hand on her cheek. "..something involving the baby..i'm sorry..it must have been tragic.." He sighed and slowly walked to get his cane, he figured he had an idea of what happened to the child she once had but didn't want to pry for details. "Miyu we should get going for the day..if you are ready too."

IceMaster Miyu Sutcliff Michaelis"I am ready, but Young Master, it was not my baby I killed. It was a dear friend who was like my younger sister. Her parents still hate me. I trained her family for generations. Her family was the clan I was assigned to train and protect... She was the first one from that family that I killed..."

CielYaoi Uke Phantomhive  
"..ah..i..didn't..." he sighed and turned back to her not yet leaving the room."..so your family killed her not you.. then why on earth do you feel guilty? you yourself..did nothing wrong..your only doing your own job..if it were the other way around.. would it have made a difference?"

* * *

****that's a lot of rp lol ty for reading. ^w^****


End file.
